


Sweet Tooth

by oqueenmonster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Burn, also expect some blood drinking in this fic sorry, annette is a vampire because shes ginger and pale, as a ginger i say she passes, canon is taken as a suggestion, havent decided yet - Freeform, it just depends if things get nasty or not, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oqueenmonster/pseuds/oqueenmonster
Summary: Felix, a monster-hunter known for his dedication and pursuit of strength, gets caught in a terrible snowstorm while trying to hunt down a vampire coven rumored to be in a wooded area of Faerghus. Underprepared for the weather, he tries to go home and stumbles upon a church, plus the two strange women who live in it.Needless to say, his mission is drastically delayed.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sweet Tooth

Winter wasn't the most ideal time to be out hunting monsters, the cold weather that the Ethereal Moon holding most small-time monster hunters refusing to work unless a large bounty is offered, but for Felix, this was prime time to be outdoors.

Monsters, thinking they were safe, liked to prowl about whenever they pleased, making it easy for him to hone his skills without interruption from others looking to earn a reward. That was probably the only thing he really enjoyed about monster hunting; it gave him a chance to grow stronger. He had no interest in the pride and money monster-hunting often provided, it was all cheap compared to the pursuit of real strength.

During the cold months, Felix traveled to whatever town needed him, seeking out the worst monsters to slay. He had recently taken a job about a coven of vampires in a nearby woodland area, with the group coming out at night in order to feast on the families tucked away in their homes. So, he took to the woods, looking for any signs of the beasts.

However, with the Ethereal Moon, came snow. The day had started out sunny, but now that Felix was in the deepest part of the woods, thick blankets of snow came down on him, coating everything in a deep layer of white. Even worse, it showed no signs of stopping.

Admittedly underprepared, Felix tried to turn around and go back, but the snow had covered every landmark in the forest. Every tree and rock looked the same, so he had no choice but to try and blindly retrace his steps. He knew he had gone the wrong way when he came across an abandoned church, but he wasn't going to complain. He could wait out the snow there, at least for a little while.

What he didn't expect was for it to be occupied.

Upon stepping in, he immediately was put on edge by the lived-in look the place had. Though the outside of the church was falling apart, there had been obvious attempts to fix holes in the walls and broken glass windows on the inside. Furthermore, the place was _warm,_ meaning someone was actually _home_.

Carefully, he steps inside and calls out into the echoing cathedral. "...Hello? Anyone here?"

No response.

Shutting the door behind him, Felix draws his sword, looking around. He tries to call out one more time, just in case.

"I know someone is here. I'm just looking for shelter, nothing more."

Making his way through the main hall, he notes how the pews are free of dust, and the Saint statues are well taken care of. Maybe there was a group of followers here? If so, why hadn't they come out?

Just as he approaches the altar, the floorboards creak behind him.

In less than two seconds, he whips around, his sword pointed at a young woman's throat as she conjures magic sigils from her hands. Her hair is a soft but bright orange, and her strikingly blue eyes hold equal amounts of fear and determination. Had she fired off already, Felix has no doubt he'd be dead- she was wearing clothes reminiscent of a mage. He wouldn't be surprised if she was professionally trained.

"Oh Goddess! Both of you, drop your weapons!"

Catching him off guard, another woman draped in frills and cream fabrics comes running down a narrow set of stairs, frowning at them both.

"But Mercie, he-"

"But nothing, you can't go and fight everyone who comes through the door!"

Sighing, the woman (Annie, was it?) Drops her hands, the sigils fading with them.

"You too, sir." The woman calls, "There will be no bloodshed if I have any say in it."

Blinking at her, Felix slowly sheaths his sword, taking a step back from the mage.

"Now, isn't that better?" The woman says warmly, approaching him. "I'm Mercedes, and this is Annie- or, Annette. We're the caretakers of this church, and you are?"

"Felix Fraldarius. I was on a mission when the snow started falling. I thought this place was abandoned, but clearly not."

Annette's eyes widen. "Fraldarius? That makes you-"

"Yeah, yeah, the Shield of Faerghus is my father." He quickly finishes, his tone turning sour. "Monster hunting is a family business. Anyway, I won't be in your hair too long, I'm just here until the snow stops. Sorry."

Annette almost seems _more_ scared, now that he has an identity, but Mercedes fills in the silence, smiling at him.

"Well, we don't get visitors often, but we do have an extra room upstairs and some dry clothes for you if you'd like."

"Thanks."

"Of course. Just walk up those stairs and go into the first room on your right. Me and Annie will be right up to bring you something to warm you up."

Nodding, Felix follows her directions, still on high alert. He halfway up the stairs when he begins to hear their hushed whispers.

"Mercie, we need to do something! He's...he's..." Her voice becomes too quiet for him to hear from the stairwell.

"I know this is scary, Annie, but you know we can't just throw him back out into the cold."

  
"He's dangerous!"

"He's a human being, and he will die out there if we don't help him. Besides, if anything goes awry, you know we can handle it. We've handled worse, after all. Now come, we should probably get him some dry clothes before he gets sick."

Retreating to his room, Felix mulls over their conversation. Why would they be scared of a monster hunter from Fraldarius? Was it because he was a noble? Or did this they have troubles back in the Kingdom?

Whatever the reason, Felix could investigate some other time. For now, he just had to wait out the snow and find the coven he was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any typos or grammatical errors, please let me know, my writing is sloppy at best.
> 
> twitter: @shecamart (SFW) or @oqueenmonster (18+)


End file.
